Barbie Girl! Holy God!
by Chuckles123
Summary: Everywhere all of them turned into barbies! no!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! i had to listen to barbie freakin 12 times to write this story!! Hope u like it!

The only reason Kitty is listening it is because no one else besides Jean would actually try to listen it to it!

I Don't own the X-men or the song by Aqua or..... BARBIES! Ah!! thank-god not them!'gets all twitching thinking about Barbie dolls'

Chapter:Boom!Poof! Smoke!Sparkle sparkle!

One god damn boring day at the institute. I mean completely bored, that if something threw a pen at the ceiling repeatedly it would be amusing, bored! So the X-men decided to invite over the Brother Hood. It was Xaviers idea. He thought it would be a nice gesture because the Brother Hood was probably more bored than they were.(Yeah that was true, they amusing thing wasn't a pen it was Playing Catch the hobo!) It was either the Brother Hood or extra Danger room sessions. They chose Brother Hood.("But I wanted Danger Room!" "Shut it Scott!" yelled everyone and then threw pens at him. "Ow!" yelled Scott.

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
L ife in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination,life is your creation  
Come on Barb- "Shut that gawd awful music off,Kitty!" Yelled Rogue

"Like, why? Kitty asked. "Because it is so annoying!" Everyone yelled

"Hey I like it too"

"Thanks Jean" Kitty said and turned it louder.

"I thought like we could enjoy some music!" Kitty yelled over the music.

"Well, we don't want like, this crap!" Yelled Pietro making fun of Kitty.

"Hey its not lik- crap!" Kitty said trying not to speak valley girl.

Pietro smirked, he knew knew he got to Kitty.

"Well then fine!" and with that Pietro grabbed Kitty and threw her into pool. (An:its summer there!)

Everyone saw Kitty make a big splash into the pool with only shorts and a white t-shirt on. Pietro was smirking.

Kitty was fuming. Then when she hit the bottom of the pool she had an idea.

"Awe, the poor whittle Kitten got wet." Pietro smirked but when he saw Kitty came back to the surface she was yelling for help.

"HELP HELP OH MY GOD I CAN'T SWIM!" Kitty tried to sound as helpless as possible.

"Oh come on Pryde its only 6 feet. Like I am going to believe that!" Pietro didn't really no if she was kidding. He looked around and everyone was freaking out over Kitty. He looked back at Kitty and she wasn't moving! She was floating!"Oh my god" Pietro said to him self. Then took of his shirt (an: hell yeah!) and jumped in after Kitty.

When he surfaced she wasn't there! He looked around and heard "Oh like Pietro I didn't know cared" Kitty said dramatically. Pietro looked and saw Kitty sitting on the pool ledge smirking. Then looked at wet white shirt clinging to her body. And got a smirk of his own.

" Well, gee Kitty I didn't know you Kitty cared about those either." and point to her chest.

"PIETRO YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!!!" Kitty yelled and was blushing. She ran to the stereo and turned it to it's loudest. And jumped in the pool right on top of Pietro.

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

(uu-oooh-u)

" Kitty, Ah am so guna kill ya!" Yelled Rogue and jumped in after Kitty fully clothed.

""""""""Hanks lab at the same time Kitty turned on the stereo at it's highest""''''''''

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky pinky.

(uu-oooh-u)

"Ah what the?" Yelled Hank and looked up from his work and didn't notice that he had mixed two unknown, non-toxic, substances into his work together! Hank looked back down to his work and said "There it's done!""Hey it looks like lemonade, all well." Hank went to put it the refrigerator.

""""""""""""""""""""Back to the bored well, not so bored teens""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Bobby!" yelled everyone

"What?!" Bobby said trying to pretend he really didn't do anything.

"Now get us some more lemonade!" Rogue demanded.

"Why?" Bobby really didn't wan to.

"Cuz you spilled it!" Rogue was getting pissed. Bobby went to go get it since he didn't want to fight with a pissed off Rogue and since he did spill it and was all over his shirt. Being Bobby he grabbed what was just randomly in the refrigerator. That of course being whatever the thing that Hank made. Then went to go change his shirt.

""""""""""""""""""""' Teens"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ello, mates,Sheila's," non other than Pyro!

"Bonjuer" and don't forget his hot ass... Remy!

"Hi" oh and the other one no I am kidding... the hot Russian Piotr!

"Well look at who has decides to grace us with there presents" Rogue almost smiled as she got out of her chair,her t-shirt still wet still clinging to her body, and headed toward Remy.

"No more like came to crash" Scott said ready do kick some ass since he never got his danger room session!

"Ey mate we just came for some fun!" Pyro said pissed for being accused!

"Hey guys lemonade!"Bobby said excitedly who came out of no where.

"Well, Remy sure is thirsty!" Remy said trying to stay. Surprisingly everyone took a drink.

"VOA I don't veel so good" Kurt said almost

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

POOF!

SMOKE!

SPARKLE SPARKLE!

"HOLY GOD!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''DADA DUM!

It's like a soap opera!

r&ror feal my wrath! atleast ya get a choice!


	2. Pimpin Ken

Ah Barbies! JAMIE DID NOT TURN INTO A BARBIE DOLL BECAUSE EVERYONE THOUGH HE WAS TOO YOUNG FOR THE POOL PARTY! Don't WORRY HE WILL GET HIS REVENGE!

Rogue14:You got it!

Katatonia: Muhahahaha! Now get me a smoothie!

ThessalyD : Hey I am so not mean!

Ldypebsaby : Thank you i forgot all about Jamie until i read your review! Peace out too!

Kara Grey :Thanks, Hooray!

James : Huh? Well okay!

For all of my readers who reviewed you all get stickers!

Chapter 2: Pimp Ken!? Cool!

Recently on Barbie girl! Holy God!

"VHOA I don't veel so good" Kurt said almost barfing.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!

POOF!

SMOKE!

SPARKLE SPARKLE!

Holy god!

Rogue was the first to wake. When she opened her eyes she felt cold and it was dark. 'Hey but isn't the middle of the day?' she thought. She went to get up and found her self only, 12 inches!

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GUYS WAKE UP, OR I'M GUNA TOUCH YA !" Rogue screamed.

Everyone shot up like a bullet and Remy said "Oui, OK Cherie, but Remy like to be touched by ya." Rogue yelled "Shove it, Swamprat" but she noticed Remy was hurt when she yelled at him so she mouthed to herself but Remy noticed it. Remy smirked has he got up. "Like what's the deal?" Kitty asked Rogue. "Look we're fucked up"Then everyone relized why they were fucked up. Once again a "What the fuck!" was heard from everyone!

"See ah told yah." Rogue crossed her arms

"I tthink we turned into bbbarbie dolls!" Jean yelled and then fainted. She was barbie! It was her in Barbie's body with some red streaks in her hair and a pink mini skirt and a purple tank top. Scott caught her and he wasn't any better. He was Ken! Yes, the pretty boy, he wore tan cargo pants and a red collar shirt to match his vizor. Rogue was actually something that suited her, she was Goth Barbie. (An: There is a real Goth barbie) She had long auburn hair with her white bangs and a long sleeved, short dress with combat boots. Remy was too busy checking Rogue to notice who he was. He was the rejected "Pimp Ken"(It was too R rated for 4 year olds). He had black jeans on with a pocket full of condoms and a black guy tank top with pimp written all over it (literally) and a pink trench coat! Rogue was to busy to punch Remy's lights out because see was busy looking at Kitty's outfit. Kitty was "American Beauty Queen Barbie." She wore a pink gown the changed into a bathing suit and that changed into a ballerina outfit! She was beautiful and talented too! Mara barbie as "Jungle Queen Princess," she wore a grass skirt with cloth bikini top and her hair up in flowers and leaves. Kurt was "Fifi" Barbie's dog. (An:sorry Kurt) He was purple with pink bows all over him. You would have thought that would have been Rahn but no she had to be Skipper, Barbie's little sister's friend. She had on a super short blue mini skirt with a long sleeve shirt with purple hearts all over it. God did she want to die. But when she saw Jubilee and Bobby she wanted Jubilee to die! Jubilee was "Cali Girl' ( AN:coincidence? I think not!) She had a nice tan with sluty make-up on and a jeans short skirt with a red bikini top and a blue jacket over it. 'Why does she get the slut one' thought Rahn and went over to Jubilee and ripped off her jacket so everyone would think she is a big slut. Bobby saw this and thought 'Hey Jubilee is so hot in a Bikini' but he was not as hot. He was Ken's little brother Ryan! Except he was a little less preppy. He wore black baggy jeans and blue t-shirt and blue spiked hair! 'At least I'm not the brotherhood, Sam and Roberto' Bobby thought. They were the "Slumber Party Set." It was Tommy's sleep over and Toad was Tommy with little blue footie pajamas!! Lance and Fred were Tommy's friends Jeff and Matt who both had footie pajamas on with bunnies on them!(Hooray!not) Kelly also came to the slumber party and Tabitha was her. Tabitha was wear a silk pink nightie with pink slippers and a teddy bear that was GREEN! ALSO her hair was in pig tails. But she immediately pulled them out. "I'm not that bad, oh wait yes I am" she said to her self and that was followed by a "What the fuck?" from the B-hood and Sam and Roberto. Pyro thought he was pretty rad. He was the husband to Middy who got pregnant! Middy was barbie's friend who got knocked up. And guess who the friend was, Wanda! She had a simple outfit, a red dress and boots except she was fat. Well, not fat but a little bigger than usual. Pyro didn't care whatever he was wearing, he was busy touching Wanda tummy wondering if it was real or not. Even though he was wearing a pink shirt and black pants. Wanda kept hitting him when he tried to touch her belly. " Stop it ya ninny!" Wanda yelled at him then hexed him into a wall. "But Sheila we married!" Pyro held up her hand with a diamond ring on her ring finger. Of course she screamed and fainted but luckily Pyro caught her but he slipped. Colossus was "Cross Dresser Ken!" but he still was mad sexy in his dude form. His girl form was whatever a hooker looked like on it's good days. Pietro had to be the sexiest and most pimpin and Remy too. Pietro was the owner was the strip club the Barbie worked at before her later years.(an: Once again it was too rated for 4 year olds and I made it up.) He was really rich and is wearing a white Tux with a pink shirt under it with a pocket full of condoms but his were colored! He looked very possessional.

"Well does anyone know we are?" Pietro said to break the silence of everyone's discoveries. At that second Jean woke up and tried to search the mansion was their where abouts but she blanked out and fell. "I got use my powers for that big of a thing since I am so small." Jean cried. "Well okay check yours power everyone see what your able to do." ordered Scott.

So then Remy charged a card it blew up. Bobby made an evil looking barbie ice structure. Pyro made a fire baby then Wanda quickly hexed him so he wouldn't get out of control. Blob was well, he wasn't fat but he did have his super strength. Toad didn't all of his things. Lance made a little earth quake because he was little. Tabby made put little bombs in Pietros pants that made him run to the other side of the room and back in about 10 seconds, he was smaller so it took him longer. Jubilee threw a couple bombs in the air and they landed on Colossus who quickly covered himself into his metal form so the fireworks just landed on the floor. Rahn turned into her wolf form and went to pounce on Kurt but he teleport away. Sam went into the wall and was okay and Roberto couldn't use his power because there was no sun in the room they were in. The only light was from Jubilee's fireworks, Tabby's bombs, and Amara who was in her lava form. From that light they found out that they were downstairs in the wine cellar that is far away from Xaiver and anyone else. It would be at least a 3 day trip to reach the kitchen, a 4 day trip to reach Xaivers room and a 5 day day trip to cerebo.

" Her ya'll Ah still didn't get tah see if my powers worked!" Rogue yelled.

" Well they probably do work so we shouldn't even try' Scott said.

" Well, I think they don't work" Rogue glared at Scott.

" Let my Cherie try!"

"Fine!" Scott didn't care.

"Cherie pick me!" Remy had a plan.

"Fahn what the hell" Rogue was about to touch Remy's face with her hand but instead he kissed her on the mouth. Rogue in joined it for a second but then broke apart from him. She saw he wasn't unconscious or even dead!

"Ah can... TOUCH! AH CAN TOUCH!" It was a very unlike Rogue thing but started jumped up and down and even kissed Remy again! When Rogue realized she was getting odd looks from everyone she stopped and hid her smile and blushing cheeks.

"See Scott Ah told ya it didn't work!" Rogue stuck her tongue at him.

"Fine okay now lets start our journey, we will see if anyone is at the kitchen."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Hi i am so0 o0 sorry for not updating in a long time! Here this is make you smile! I quoted my self "fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity!"

R&R! Please! Now gir!


End file.
